


A Supervillain and a Petty Criminal

by CatKidJen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Don't Tell Oliver, F/M, Friendship but boyfriend girlfriend, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKidJen/pseuds/CatKidJen
Summary: "Shop lifting, abuse of drugs, underage drinking? Thea, darling. Once again, you have impressed me." Axel chuckled as his eyes scanned through the file."Thank you, love." Thea replied to the Trickster's remark.





	A Supervillain and a Petty Criminal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamajdandagreaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamajdandagreaser/gifts).



> Rachel. I know you and I both ship them. So before you say anything. Here.

Thea walked over to Axel, presenting him with her file from the S.C.P.D. "Still don't think I'm a bad girl at heart?"

"Thea, you're dating me. That's the first way I know you're a bad girl." Axel grinned as he opened the folder. "Oooh~ what do we have here." He started. Thea looked at his expression then at the file. 

"Shop lifting, abuse of drugs, underage drinking? Thea, darling. Once again, you have impressed me." Axel chuckled as his eyes scanned through the file.

"Thank you, love." Thea replied to the Trickster's remark. She took the folder from his hand and placed it back on Oliver's desk. "You know, I think that's the first I've heard someone tell me that."

"I see why. Its boring as hell." Axel replied as he turned to her.

"Boring?" Thea questioned.

"B o r i n g. Boring. It's too simple. Petty. Petty crimes." Axel shook his head with half a frown.

"Well. Blowing up a park isn't exactly all that joyful either."

"No one died."

"Don't care, it was still... _Boring._ " She giggled as she sat beside him.

"What about that night? You forgetting something?" He let his smile fall back upon him.

"Oh yes, poisoning people, and it took it one hour. Boring! What were they supposed to do once they transferred the money?"

"Sit and wait to die."

"B o r i n g. Boring." Thea giggled again as she ducked from a knife being thrown her way.

"C'mon babe its not that boring. Think of all the fun they could have as they contemplate their sins." He chuckled as the knife was thrown back at him, he only moved his head slightly.

"Listen that's the most boring thing eve-" Thea was merely cut off.

"Yes because shaking with fear thinking 'I'm going to hell for this and that' is boring."

"I think you should be quiet."

"Make me." Axel said, a slight purr she recieved until he was cut off by her lips touching his. Thea pulled away.

"I found a weakness." Thea smirked in a sing-song tone.

"I need a bucket of water to toss on you." Axel replied as he placed his head on his fist.


End file.
